


Gals and Vals

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2010, 2011 and 2014:Just a little picture post for Galentine's Day and Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I begin? All three of my devices have conked out to one degree or another. No money to fix any of them. Just doing the best I can to take care of everything. The PL is the only way to do anything online. Frustrating. Anyway, I hope I can get a quickie Galentine's Day (heard about THAT "through the grapevine" - as it were) and Valentine's Day picture post in, before I run out of time at the PL. Just a few of my favourites over the years...
> 
> Happy "Days", Everyone!

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/albums/l319/catherine_072/?action=view&current=heartknowsprecious_sepia.jpg)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/albums/l319/catherine_072/?action=view&current=Valentine_2011_Intimate_Bordered2.jpg)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/albums/l319/catherine_072/?action=view&current=Octavius_Feb_2010b-1.jpg)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Always_Bordered_zpsc50afd79.jpg.html)


End file.
